One Piece Pair Of Pirate Kings Book1 East Blue Saga
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: After 10 years of waiting, Luffyko had finally grown up, she was now ready to go and venture through the seas of The Gran Line. Little did she know that someone else Is doing the exact same thing as she Is. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

One Piece

The Pirate King Pairs

Book I: East Blue Saga

 **Summary:** After 10 years of waiting, Luffyko had finally grown up, she was now ready to go and venture through the seas of The Gran Line. Little did she know that someone else Is doing the exact same thing as she Is. How will this turn out?

 **Pairings:** FemLuffy x Oc

* * *

Twenty years ago, there was a pirate named Gold D Roger. He took everything the world had to offer. His final words were, "You want my treasure?! You can have It! I left It all at that "One Place"! Now all you have to do Is find It!

These words drove countless lives Into the seas, searching for that famous treasure.

THIS WAS KNOWN AS THE GREAT PIRATE ERA!

* * *

(Seas, East Blue, Somewhere)

A small boat was drifting over the seas. It was more like a small life boat, something that you'd normally travel In, to Islands that aren't far from your location.

However the person In the boat had a different use for It, a use people would think that'd be a stupid Idea.

In the boat, a teenage girl who looks to be at an age of 16 was sleeping on the boat, with a straw hat over her face to stop the light from the sun coming Into her eyes. She wore blue short jeans, really tight and small, that Just went to her thighs, she had an open shirt on, a blue shirt, wearing a black bikini, that was covered by her shorts, but was visible on her chest. She had curves and a medium sized chest. She also wore a pair of Sandals and had tanned skin.

He facial features weren't recognized because of the hat she wore.

She was snoring quiet loudly.

She came to these seas for a reason…why?

A long time ago she made a promise to a friend, someone she would see In future one day, by that stage he expects her to become a great pirate.

She can never forget those last words he said to her.

" _Bring this hat back to me okay."_

" _By the time we meet again you'll return this hat to me, keep It safe okay."_

" _This hat, means a lot to me."_

" _Promise me that you'll give It back to me someday…."_

"… _.When you become a great pirate."_

She will never forget that promise she made! Because of him, she trained for ten whole years till she became strong enough. Enough, to become….. THE NEXT KING OF THE PIRATES!

She Intends to get a crew consisting mostly of ten people. TEN PEOPLE! Of any choice she sees fit to Join.

Her name. Her name was…..

Monkey. D Luffyko, the next pirate king.

For at least a day now she's been In this small boat, drifting to whatever the ocean Is taking her. She hardly knows anything about…. NO! SCRATCH THAT! She has absouloutly no Idea of where she Is going. But where ever she's going, she hopes that a restaurant would turn up, because she Just finished her two day food supply In one hour, and she's still hungry.

To save her strength she decided to sleep. (Like that's the first time)

During her sleep, she dreamt of herself, her, becoming the next pirate king.

She could already see herself finally meeting _him_ again. After ten years since his departure from her home village, _he_ would finally get to meet her.

Soon she felt a bit wobbly, the waves were getting quite rough now, her boat was already going back and forth back and forth a lot now, she woke up and pulled her hat back to her head, making sure that It wouldn't fall off of her, It was extremely Important not to lose It, or she'd break her promise to _him_.

* * *

(Ship, Cruise)

Not far from her location, there was a ship, a ship with a fancy Ball going Inside It.

While everyone was Inside, a figure was hiding somewhere on the ship. He was napping at the back of the side of the ship, no one knew he was there.

Up close the figure wore a light blue long sleeved hoodie, black baggy Jeans, black shoes, and what seemed to be a silver necklace. The figure seemed to be more of a 17 year old teenager, who had Just begun his Journey, he had fair skin, brown eyes, brown short hair, with a bit of hair covering his left eye, and ear phones connected to his ears.

On his back he wore a backpack like leather brown sword holster.

His sword was made of silver, had a handle which was wrapped In red, with golden diamond shaped gaps, and a black shield, sheathed In his holster.

He was Just enjoying the music on his MP3 player, wearing orange light earphones, even though his ears were plugged In, he still heard a few noises from the Inside of the ship.

" _Guess they must've been having fun In there?"_

He looked up at the high sky, light blue as the ocean, he Imagined his whole trip and what's It's goanna be like.

 _Someday, I'll make you proud…."_

"… _.Grandfather."_

" _Because I'll become…."_

"… _The next king of the pirates!"_

He was determined to become the next pirate king, all to kill a few people, for personal reasons.

His music wasn't loud so he still heard a few waves hitting the back of the ship, but he had heard of a noise, a certain noise that sounded like a girl.

He turned his head, and looked around, he heard screeching and cries for help, the waves were getting rough, so anyone who was on a small boat or something like that would be In deep shit.

Like some random Idiot would Just take a boat In the middle of the sea with rough waves would be stupid enough to get themselves killed….. Oh right! I forgot! Luffyko….

He looked around and saw a young thing curved girl, he saw her stand up and wave her arms around trying to balance herself on the boat.

"HELP!" She Screamed, trying not to fall off

Soon the waves started to ram the boat harder and harder until It was flipped on to the other side.

The girl screamed before splashing down to the ocean.

"ARGHHH!" SPLASH!

* * *

 **(The mysterious stranger POV)**

I laughed my ass off of that one! It was hilarious! That dumb Idiot Just waved her arms like a complete moron! And now she's fallen off the boat!

It took all of my energy to stop myself from laughing to hard until those shitty crew men would find out that I was a stow away on this ship.

All I could see were bubbles coming out of that spot, the dumb chick still hasn't surfaced from the ocean yet.

" _What's wrong with this girl! Is she that stupid that she can't even swim! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ I thought, as my eyes became tearing from all the laughter that I desperately held In me

It's been about at least thirty seconds and she still hasn't risen up.

My humour died down as I suddenly became slightly worried for the fact that this girl hasn't risen from the ocean yet. Could she swim? She can swim right? She was wearing some sort of a bikini, so that means she can swim? I think?

I slowly kept thinking and thinking about this girl, could she be…. A DEVIL FRUIT USER! No! Those don't exists here, In one of the world's most boring oceans, those only exists In the Grand Line.

" _Is she, a devil's fruit user?"_

" _She can't be? Here? In all of the other great seas, could she be one of those people?"_

Soon a shadow figure emerged from the ocean, the girl I had Just saw that went down was waving her arms, trying her hardest to stay atop of the water, but there was one thing I realised at this moment. She's struggling to swim? She's acting like she might die? Which leads to one and one thing only….

….SHE'S A DEVIL'S FRUIT USER!

" _SHE IS A DEVIL'S FRUIT USER! I can't believe that there's one like her here?!"_

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! I CAN'T SWIM!" She Screamed, as she once again submerged underwater

The Ball Party was too loud, no one except me only noticed her.

I had no choice, I had to save her. If I let her die her spirit will haunt me for the rest of my life, something I don't want.

So I Jumped In and swam down.

SPASH!

I swam deeper and deeper to where she was still trying to swim. I saw her wide eyed as she was holding her mouth with her left hand and kicking her feet very fast, while waving her right arm to hopefully, but failed to let her swim.

In a few seconds she stopped struggling, and closed her eyes, seemed that her end was near.

* * *

 **(Luffyko's POV)**

HOLY CRAP! I'M ABOUT TO DIE!

NO! I CAN'T DIE HERE! I HAVE TO BRINH _HIS_ HAT BACK! I HAVE TO BECOME A STRONG PRATE! I HAVE TO BECOME THE NEXT KING OF THE PIRATES!

My vision… It's blurry here…. I can't breath… I'm…. I'm dying here… Someone…. Please help me… No…..

* * *

 **(The Mysterious Stranger's POV)**

She slowly closed her eyes, until they were fully shut.

I became worry, thinking that this girl already had died.

I grabbed her hand, pulled her close to me, and swam back to the ship. I could tell that her breathing was faint, so she's not dead…. Yet.

SPALSH!

I rose up to the surface, and swam back towards to the ship, carrying this girl on my back.

I climbed back to where I was laying, and settled her on her back, she's breathing very well now, so she's starting to get up.

* * *

 **(Luffyko's POV)**

I woke up, I opened my eyes, and saw that I was on a ship. Was I in heaven? Was I dead?

I looked around and saw this…. This kid, I stood up, and rubbed my eyes.

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

"Hey kid, where am I?" Luffyko Asked, In an uncaring tone

The stranger Just flinched his right eye before answering, "FIRSTLY! Don't call me "Kid", I'm Seventeen years old, I'm sure that I'm a lot older than you. Also, you're on a cruise ship."

"A PIRATE SHIP! THAT'S COOL!"

The stranger Immediately put his hand over her mouth, sweating In case anyone might've heard that.

"SHHHH! Baka! Are you trying to get us caught, and no this Is not a pirate ship dumbass, It's a cruise ship!" The stranger Informed Angrily, releasing his hand from the young girl

"Oh! Okay…."

"… Say what's your name anyway?" She Asked, Curious of what the stranger's name Is

"My name? ….. Names, Adam. Adam Shiruba." The stranger now Identified as Adam Shiruba Answered (Note: Shiruba mean Silver In Japanese term)

"Great! My name's Monkey. D Luffyko! Please to meet you." Luffyko Introduced, as she Immediately stood up, and gave her hand to Adam

Adam In return Just stood up and Ignored the handshake and Said, "Luffyko hmmm? Odd name for a girl don't ya think?"

Luffyko Just shrugged It off.

RUMBBLE!

Luffyko held her stomach, as It began to growl In hunger. She had Just realised she hadn't eaten anything for a while now. That was until she smelled something good.

SNIFF! SNIFF! SNIFF! SNIFF!

She smelled some food, she could Just tell that It was close to her location, she turned around to see an open window, which revealed the kitchen for the chiefs' making some food for the guests at The Ball.

Luffyko began to droll at the sight and the making of the food the chiefs are getting ready for the guests. She began walking, her eyes narrowed, and an expression on her face that made her looked like a hypnotized zombie.

"Food. Must. Eat. Now." She Said

Adam Just looked at her, his face was worried, as she could blow his cover, all for some food.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Getting. Hungry. Food."

"IF IT's FOOD YOU WANT THEN YOU'RE GOANNA HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE BALL IS OVER! THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE HERE! STOP!"

Adam Grabbed Luffyko by her collar, but that didn't stop her, she then began to tug away from him. Adam only Increased his grip and pulled her away,, that was when she decided to extend her arms and throw them at the window.

" _She's a devil fruit user alight!"_

"HERE WE GO!"

"WAIT! WAITTTTTTTT!"

After that Luffyko smiled as she released her feet from the ground, and began to move. Adam struggled to keep her at her place, but the stretch was too strong for him to overcome.

"GUMU GUMU!"

"WIAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"ROCKET!"

The two had been released from the ground and shot straight to the window. They crashed Just underneath the window.

CRASH!

Luffyko was smiling that she made It to the window, while Adam had a small lump on his head for the crash.

" _Stupid girl! Will PAY for this!"_

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE! I HEARD SOMETHING CRASH!"

" _CRAP! I NEED TO FIND SOMEPLACE TO HIDE!"_

With that thought Adam Immediately desperately searched for someplace to hide. He soon then found an empty barrel floating on the water, and quickly thought of a way to get Inside.

But there was one problem…..

Luffyko…

He couldn't let this girl be spotted or otherwise she would do something stupid like reveal that he was here on this ship. So he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her away and Jump down to the sea.

"WHAT'RE DOING?!"

SPLASH!

Luffyko and Adam came back up from the water, with Luffyko struggling to swim, even though she can't.

"HE-HELP ME! I'M DROWNING!" She Screamed

"OH SHUT UP AND GET IN THE BARREL!" Adam Shouted back as he pushed Luffyko In the barrel

Adam then climbed In and put the lid that was floating next to the barrel on. And he did It Just In time before a chief spotted It.

"It's Just a barrel that's all."

"Well let's get one of the lazy damn sailors to pick It up. There might be some alcohol In It."

* * *

(Inside The Barrel)

"NOOOOOOO! Why?"

"Because I didn't want to get Into trouble okay! I rather sleep, enjoy music and Just continue on with my Journey!"

Adam tried to push the lid, but It wouldn't budge.

"WHAT THE! DON'T TELL ME WE'RE TRAPPED IN HERE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

"What Is?"

"DON'T TRY AND LIE TO ME!"

"I'm not lying, what did I do?"

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING! YOU JUST COULDN'T SIT DOWN AND WIAT AND HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING BY GOING AFTER FOOD! I COULD'VE BROUGHT YOU SOME IF YOU AT LEAST ASKED!"

"But I'm hungry."

BASH!

Adam punched Luffyko on the head.

"OW!"

"Stupid Idiot! Looks like we'll be trapped here for a while now."

"Can't you use your sword to cut the barrel open?"

"And what?! If I do that I could kill you by accident, and I have only one set of clothes with me that I rather not stain Itself with blood."

"So sleepy…" Luffyko's stomach rumbled again, which this time made her tired and she fell asleep on Adam

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU-!" Adam was cut off as Luffyko's breasts landed on him, knocking him and Luffyko down

"Sleepy…"

"GET-GET OFF OF ME!" Adam Growled

BANG!

"What the…..?" Adam Said, as he could feel the barrel being pulled up

* * *

(At The Ship)

"There you go you got It. Bring It up so we can drink It"

At the front of the ship, two sailors pulled onto some rope which was connected to a hook which was hooked around a barrel. They started pulling the barrel up to them, as they did they could feel the heavy weight of the barrel.

Their uniforms consisted of a white T-shirt decorated with a bit of blue, with long blue pants and black shoes, wearing a small sailor's hat.

"Boy…. This barrel Is heavy" Commented a tanned skin short fat sailor with black hair

"Yeah I know. There must be a lot of alcohol In It, probably a full barrel?" A tall tanned skinned man Asked, with smirk on his face with black hair

"CAREFUL! MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DRINK IT!" Mocked a Sailor, shorter than the tall one, with tanned skin and dark hair at the crow's nest

"YEAH RIGHT!" The fat sailor Talked back, angry at the mock

The sailor at the crow's nest giggled, before he spot something far at the sea. Something that terrified him.

Meanwhile the other two sailors managed to bring the barrel up to the ship, where they smiled In achievement.

"THERE! FINALLY WE GOT IT!"

"I WONDER HOW MUCH THERE IS IN HERE!"

"UHHHHHHH! UH! UH! UH! UH! PIRATES! PIRATES!"

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **Author's Note:** I know short Chapter, but that's what I decided for all of my Prologues to be, also I'm trying some new writings styles. If you have no Idea what's happening or If the writing confuses you tell me In the reviews and I'll fix that.

 **Don't forget to Read And Review**


	2. Chapter 2 Coby

Chapter 2

Coby

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

"Moves/Devil Fruit Ability"

" _Moves/Devil Fruit Ability Thoughts"_

" **Monster/Angry Pirate Rage Speaking"**

" _ **Monster/Angry Pirate Rage Thoughts"**_

" **Monster/Angry Pirate Rage Moves Or Attacks Speaking"**

" _ **Monster/ Angry Pirate Rage Moves Or Attacks Thought"**_

* * *

 **Detail:** Changes In the one piece story line.

* * *

 **Last Time:** Last time on "Pair Of Pirate Kings", after getting her boat washed up by the waves, Luffyko was saved by a boy named Adam, who she was stuck with soon after he got them both trapped In a barrel, while pirates are to raid a ship In the process.

* * *

(Back On The Deck Of The Cruise Ship)

"PIRATES! PIRATES HAVE COME TO GET US!"

"EVACUATE THE SHIP! ABANDON SHIP! THE PIRATES ARE COMING!"

"IT'S TOO LATE!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The ship was In panic, as all the guests and everyone In It ran like mice panicking, while their ship was being shot down by pirates.

"GET ABORAD!"

"TAKE EVERYTHING THEY'VE GOT!"

"STEAL EVERYTHING!"

The pirates all yelled, as they swung on board the ship, while knocking down every body to the ground, and taking their belongings.

"ALRIGHT YA SCURVY DOGS! CALM DOWN AND BRING EVERYONE TO THE BALL ROOM!" Ordered a smirking fat lady with Texas pink purple style clothes on wearing a white cowboy hat, she was probably around her thirties, and she had fair skin, black fuzzy long hair, and black eyes, her name was Alvida, captain of the "Alvida Pirates"

"AYE CAPTAIN!" The Crew Responded In Cheer, as they did what their captain ordered them

* * *

(With Adam And Luffyko)

Yet still stuck the two were, as Adam struggled to get Luffyko off of him.

"GET OFF YOU STUPID GIRL!" Adam Growled In Anger

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ HUH! Are we there yet?" Luffyko Asked, Sleepily

"Where what?! We're In a barrel still!" Adam Replied Angrily, "And besides, I think the ship's under raid by pirates, so I'm pretty sure we stopped. I guess It's only a matter of time before they find us here. Oh well, I almost feel sorry for them, once they open this trap, I'm goanna kick their asses and take their boat, simple as that." Adam Said, as he turned his head to the barrel side and turned It back, only for Luffyko's breasts to hit him again, as she fell asleep again, "YOU'RE GOING BACK TO SLEEP IDIOT!" Adam Yelled In both Surprise And Anger, without warning, the barrel came down, rolling down to the kitchen of the ship, "AHHHH WE'RE MOVING!" Adam Yelled, while holding his vomit In his stomach

BANG!

The Barrel landed In the kitchen.

* * *

(In The Kitchen)

A Young boy who seemed to be seventeen, but mistakenly as a thirteen year old boy, was In the kitchen, by the orders of his pirate captain Alvida. Though he never dreamed of piracy, but more of a marine, an marine Admiral.

He had a nice perfect short haircut, he wore a white T-Shirt, with Blue strip patterns on his sides and his shoulders, he wore black pants, black shoes, and had circled glasses on, he had fair skin, and black eyes, his name was Coby, otherwise known as Alvida's scrub boy.

As ordered by his captain. And his life. Coby was sent to the kitchen to plunder It. Though he never Intended to do a pirate's bidding, he never Intended to become a pirate at all, three years ago, he went fishing, only to be on the wrong boat, and became forced to be Alvida's scrub boy.

Pretty much he's a coward, seeing how he's forced to do this with his life.

A real marine wouldn't care for his life but his honour.

Coby was sweating, he was scared, he looked nervously around the kitchen, he saw a barrel and decided to flip It over and push It.

BANG!

The Barrel fell over.

Coby pushed the barrel, until three pirates came Into the kitchen.

"HAHAHHAHA! Did you see that man?! He sure was terrified!" Chuckled a tanned pirate, wearing blu stripped bandana along with T-Shirt, and blue pants, black shoes, he had black eyes, and a fuzzy cut beard

"I KNOW! THEY ALL YELLED "PIRATES! PIRATES ARE HERE!" WHAT A COWARD!" Chuckled Another pirate, who had fair skin, black eyes, wearing a white T-Shirt, black pants, and black shoes, with blond nicely cut hair

"THOSE IDIOTS! DON'T KNOW WHAT HIT THEM!" Chuckled Another pirate, with black eyes, tanned fair skin, and short black hair, wearing a white T-shirt, black pants and shoes, with a black bandana on

"Hey look! It's Coby!" Yelled the pirate with the blue stripped bandana

"What you got there?!" Yelled the man with the black bandana

"Oh, umm….. This? I think It's Rum." Coby Replied nervously, "Captain Alvida ordered me to take everything In the food storage." Coby Explained

"Rum huh?! Let's say we have some here and now." The blue tripped bandana man suggested, as the other two nodded and snickered In agreement

"But wait! What If Captain Alvida finds out?!" Coby Exclaimed, Nervously

"She won't find out till someone tell her. Aren't I right Coby, you won't tell her will you?" He Asked, as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at Coby, Coby gulped, then nodded before sweat dropping, "Then It's settled then." He Said, as he raised his fist, and narrowed his eyes towards the barrel, he began to sweat, as he took a careful look at his target, soon he moved his fist with full power, and the barrel would soon break

The only thing he didn't know what was Inside the barrel.

* * *

(Inside The Barrel)

" _Finally, we can get out!"_ Adam Thought, as he grabbed his sword, but he didn't take It out, since Luffyko began moving, "What the…..!" Adam Exclaimed

Luffyko changed her positions as she was now standing upright, and wanted to stretch her arms and legs, she shot herself up, and broke the barrel.

(Outside The Barrel)

BOOM!

PUNCH!

The man with the stripped blue bandana was punched accidently by Luffyko, as she stretched her whole body.

"THAT!"

The other two and Coby were shocked to see her coming out, and were both frightened and scared.

"FELT!"

Adam was shot away from Luffyko, as she also accidently punched him In the face, making him think of ways to kill her.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"…"

There was a moment of silence, as everyone was hurt, shocked, and frightened at what had Just happened. That was before Luffyko looked around her and saw everyone having their mouths gaping open In surprise.

"Huh?" Luffyko was In Awe, "What are you guys doing?" She Asked, but then her reply came In growls, as the two men pulled out their swords

"WHAT ARE WE DOING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR ELSE!"

With that Said they Jumped her and started beating her put and slashing her. Wait a minute….. I meant they backed up In fear, as they saw the untouched fem pirate with her knuckles cracking, while looking back at their shattered shiny swords. They picked their friend up before leaving In horror.

"Wow, never knew you could fight….. Never knew any female pirate could fight…" Adam Said, In slight amazement

"Wow…" Coby Gasped In pure amazement, as the female pirate walked towards what appeared to be two wooden doors In the kitchen

She opened them and In her surprise she saw they were for a food storage area. She opened them, and amazed how much food there was In there. She Jumped down In excitement, as she opened a crate full of apples and started eating them.

"YEAH APPLES!" Luffyko Cheered, as Coby walked In stunned

"W-Who are you guys?" Coby Asked

"None of your business." Adam Replied, as he walked In

"We're pirates." Luffyko Replied

"HE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT YOU KNOW!" Adam Yelled

"P-Pirates….. You need to be careful….. There's a really strong pirate on this ship." Coby Informed, his voice filled with terror and horror

"Pirate…. Who's that?" Adam Asked Curiously

"A-Alvida." Coby Replied, while sweating even at the mention of the name

"Alvida…. Who's that?" Luffyko Asked

"Some fat girl pirate that I heard of who likes to exaggerate that she's so beautiful, but really she's really ugly." Adam Replied

"SHHHHHH!" Coby Shushed, "Please don't say that. If she hears you she'll go mad Just like everyone else said that. And trust me, those who said that to her, died being crushed by her mallet." Coby Whispered In fear

"If you're so scared why Join?" Adam Asked

"It all started two years ago… I never meant to Join the pirates, I was Just trying to grab a boat and fish that's all. But I didn't realise I went on the wrong ship." Coby Replied, as he remembered the mistake he had made by climbing onto the pirates ships by mistake, "Ever since then I was forced to be their chore buy for life, In expense of mine." Coby Said, "And I never wanted to be a pirate, I wanted to be a marine admiral, the highest ranking officers." Coby Informed, with determination

"Shishishishi! Wow Coby you're weak and a coward!" Luffyko Laughed

"She's right, you're a coward. If you really want to become a admiral, shouldn't they be the ones feared Instead of you. Many pirates I see are too scared to even mention their names." Adam Said

Of course Coby hanged his head down In shame, and neither of the two teen were wrong, they were right. He was scared, and he shouldn't be, everyone knows the admirals are the bravest and feared officers In the world's seas, Including the Navy HQ admiral, the leader of the whole naval fleet. He knew If he was too scared he would never become the strongest or admiral the world had ever known.

* * *

(Location: Docks Of The Cruise Ship)

The three pirate men were holding their friend while on their knees to their captain, crying and begging, while Alvida was Just staring at them with pity.

"So you see captain! Some stow aways are In the kitchen! They attacked us and we headed back here, they're very strong!"

"Then I guess you went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, and drink while the rest of us load the cargo Isn't that right?!" Alvida Asked, with a hint of threaten In her voice

The men shook their heads quickly, and tried to remain calm.

"No! It was Coby! We Just wanted to stop him from drinking the booze that's all!"

"Really? Then I guess It's time to ask him the everyday question." Alvida Said, while Smirking, "BOYS! Who Is the prettiest, and most beautiful, and good looking, In all of the seas?" Alvida Asked, as she hammered her club on her hands

"YOU ARE OUR ALVIDA CAPTAIN!" The whole crew cheered, with slight fear In their voices

"That's good." Alvida Said

* * *

(Location, Food Storage)

PUNCH!

Luffyko punched Coby on his head for trying to convince them to leave before Alvida comes.

"WHY YOU DO THAT?!" Coby Demanded, while holding his head which had a bump on It

"Because you're a coward. I'm not scared of some big pirate." Luffyko Said

BASH!

Splinters, and splinters, and splinters of wood flew everywhere, as a huge giant metal club destroyed the storage area, revealing the outside of the ship, at the docks. Coby yelled In fear before hiding behind Luffyko, who wasn't as threatened or scared as Coby was. Adam wasn't either.

Alvida was smirking at the three teens, as she tapped her giant club on her hands.

"Well well, what do we have here? Seems like some kids came here and tried to raid the ship before we even came here. Aren't I right boys?" Alvida Asked

"YES CAPTAIN!" The crew Replied

"Coby! I understand that you've been trying to steal food. I've never thought you'd do It, so I ask a question…. Who Is the prettiest In the seas?!" Alvida Asked, threateningly

"You are of course…. You're the most prettiest thing of all the seas captain Alvida." Coby Replied, Nervously

"Hey, who's that ugly?" Luffyko Asked

"That fat pirate Is Alvida." Adam Replied

"…" The whole crew, Coby, and Alvida had their Jaws dropped from their sudden outburst

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR! WHAT'D YOU SAY!" Alvida Shouted In Rage, before sending her club onto Luffyko's head, only for It stop

BASH!

The club went against Luffyko's head.

Surprisingly, to the crew, and their captain, Luffyko wasn't crushed, or killed Instantly, Instead she smirked at them, before retracting her right fist, and throwing It about ten meters away from them, before throwing It back.

PUNCH!

Alvida was punched, along with many of the members of her crew behind her, being thrown back to the main mast. They were all surprised to see the little girl having the abilities of the devil fruit, a fruit that only exists at the Grand Line.

"GET HER YOU FOOLS!" Alvida Ordered

It was either Alvida or the little girl, but they were much too scared of their captain.

They all got their lethal sharp swords and weapons out, and began to run straight towards the three teens. Coby was scared and quickly hid behind Luffyko, while Adam was Just smirking at them with amusement, and Luffyko getting her fists ready for the fight.

"Alright here I go!" Luffyko Said, as she drew her right fist back one more time

"No. I'll handle It from here." Adam Said, as he walked affront of her, and began getting closer to the crowd

"DIE!" The crew yelled

Adam drew his sword out, then suddenly….

SWASH!

SWASH!

SWASH!

SWASH!

SWASH!

SWASH!

SWASH!

No one even saw him swing his sword, but by then he drew It back In, with the whole crew collapsing to the ground, all their eyes were teary and filled with terror, as blood started dripping from their backs.

"COOL! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!" Luffyko Asked, Excitedly

"Not much effort, Just one swing and these guys were already done for. Now It's time for her, the show Isn't over till the fat lady sings." Adam Replied, with a Smirk

"WHAT! YOU DARE TO USE THAT WORD AGAIN!" Alvida Yelled

"It's true Isn't It. You're fat." Luffyko Said

"GRRRRR! COBY! WHO'S THE PRETIEST OF THEM ALL!?" Alvida Asked

"You are-." Coby stopped In his sentence as he remembered what Adam and Luffyko Said, _"Those two… Beat Alvidas crew… And they're right, I am weak, and a coward… I should've stood up against the pirates a long time ago."_ , Coby was shaking, before releasing all his determination he had buried all out, "NO! YOU'RE NOT THE PRETIEST! IN FACT YOU'RE THE UGLIEST OF THEM ALL ALVIDA! YOU'RE FAT! AND YOU'RE NEVER GOOD LOOKING EITHER!" Coby Replied

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Alvida Yelled, as she charged towards Coby, ready to smash he club against his body

Coby braced himself with his arms, as he closed his eyes In terror.

"At least I finally got to say what I wanted to. At least I let out the words I never were meant to say for all this time." Coby Said to himself quietly, before he heard a bash sound

BASH!

Coby looked up, thinking he was already dead, but to his surprise he was alive, and saved by both Luffyko and Adam, as Adam's sword, and Luffyko's hand had stopped the club In place.

"Now then…." Luffyko Said, as she retracted her arms about meters away from here, before sending them back to Alvida, "GUMU-GUMU BAZOOKA!" Luffyko Yelled, as her arms sent a very powerful force against Alvida, sending her miles and miles and miles away

BASH!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alvida Shouted, as she was launched through the sky

TINK!

She disappeared In the sky.

The crew got up and saw their captain sent away. They returned their sights to the two teens that made It possible. And started to whimper Inn fear.

"Now then, give Coby and us a boat or else." Luffyko threatened, before the entire crew nodded In fear

* * *

(Timeskip: Five Minutes Later)

Once a boat was given the whole crew took the ship, and sailed away, so did the cruise ship and the passengers once they were free, though they never got the chance to thank the teens that had saved their lives.

"Well I guess I got no choice. I'll hang around with you since I don't have a boat. But once we land we're off don't you understand?" Adam Asked Sternly

"Sure do." Luffyko Replied

"You guys are so cool!" Coby Said Excitedly

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yeah, I know, another short chapter, but It Is the first "One Piece" fanfic I'm doing.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

So I understand what I may have done wrong and make It a little better okay.

Hope you enjoyed dudes .


End file.
